


Yee Yee

by MidnightMagistrate



Category: the bee movie
Genre: Bees, Help, I might be insane, I need help, Love, Please read, Poems, Rejection, Rhyme, Unrequited Love, crackfic, i spent days in this, its a literary masterpiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMagistrate/pseuds/MidnightMagistrate





	Yee Yee

“Yee yee, I’m a bee. Now will you love me?” Ken asks.

“Yee yee you are a bee but I still do not love thee” Vanessa replies.


End file.
